Mi primera navidad
by Anan1995
Summary: DEBIDO A LA SERIE EN LA QUE TRABAJÓ BOLT A BASE DE ENGAÑOS, EL NUNCA TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR LA NAVIDAD, ¿CÓMO CELEBRARÁ SU PRIMERA NAVIDAD?, LEANLO Y DESCUBRANLO. ATTE.- Anan1995 :::: Sello: A.C.P.M.B.


Mi primera navidad

_Bolt P.O.V._

Era ya rutina, que como todos los días, me despertara, despertara a Mittens, le diera un beso `buenos días´ y después bajara a desayunar. Más, sin embargo, ese día no fue así.

"Bolt, despierta, Bolt" escuchaba una voz que repetía mi nombre a mi lado, aquella tan dulce voz que era imposible de confundir. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver a Mittens, parada y dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa.

Bolt.- Hola Mittens –dije aún algo adormitado, levantándome lentamente hasta quedar parado frente a ella- ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?, tú normalmente duermes hasta más tarde

Mittens.- ¿Cómo que por qué? –Dijo en tono de reproche- ¡Es navidad!

Bolt.- ¿Navidad?, ¿Qué es eso? –al oír esto, ella se quedó muy sorprendida

Mittens.- ¿Q-qué no sabes lo que es la navidad?, ¿Qué nunca la has celebrado? –preguntome sin poder creerlo, con un tono de marcada sorpresa

Bolt.- Creo haber oído acerca de eso, cuando estaba dentro de ese programa de televisión a veces oía a una que otra persona nombrarla, pero bueno… como en ese entonces creía que lo que ocurría en el programa era real, estaba muy ocupado concentrándome en salvar a Penny y cosas como esas como para prestarle atención a eso

Mittens.- Oh, pobrecito, te tenían tan encerrado y engañado que ni siquiera sabes lo que es la navidad –dijo tiernamente-. Está bien, te lo explicaré, la navidad es…

No pudo continuar, porque en ese momento Penny subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación "Feliz navidad Bolt" dijo agachándose y dándome un fuerte abrazo "Feliz navidad Mittens" dijo apenas dejó de abrazarme, acariciándole el lomo. "Bajen para recibir sus regalos" dijo muy emocionada, acto seguido, salió corriendo del cuarto y bajó nuevamente las escaleras.

Bolt.- ¿Regalos? –aquello también me había emocionado

Mittens.- Sí Bolt, aunque yo tampoco sé que es exactamente la navidad o porque los humanos la celebran. La navidad es una fecha en que todas las personas actúan más cariñosamente, y reciben regalos que dejan bajo un gran árbol, y para las nosotros también siempre nos dan algo –mientras ella hablaba, yo la escuchaba muy atentamente. La explicación que me daba hacía que me emocionara cada vez más y más

Bolt.- Entonces vayamos –exclamé muy feliz y emocionado

Corrí fuera de la habitación y Mittens me siguió detrás. Cuando finalmente llegué abajo, pude contemplar el gran árbol, aunque ya lo había visto días antes, recién en ese momento pude comprender porque estaba ahí, además, en esa ocasión estaban debajo de él varios paquetes, de diversos tamaños y envueltos con papeles de varios colores.

Bolt.- ¿Son estos los regalos?

Mittens.- Sí –me respondió muy emocionada

Bolt.- Pe-pero… si son cajas… -volteé hacia Mittens, quien me miraba con cara de extrañeza

Mittens.- No, Bolt, lo que pasa es que…

Penny.- Este es para ti Bolt –la interrumpió Penny, quien al parecer estaba detrás nuestro todo ese tiempo, me acercó una caja con una extraña forma, parecida a la de un hueso, envuelta en papel verde, la dejo en el suelo frente a mí- y este es para ti Mittens –a ella le acercó una caja pequeña con forma de pelota, nos sonrió y después se fue a la cocina

Bolt.- ¿Y qué hago con esto? –dije sin poder ocultar mi decepción

Mittens.- Es solo la empaquetadura Bolt, rasga y rompe el papel –y así lo hice, con las garras de mis patas delanteras empecé a rasgar el papel hasta que finalmente se rompió. Grande fue mi alegría (más no mi sorpresa, porque era algo que ya esperaba) cuando vi que, dentro de aquel papel de envoltura había un…

Bolt.- ¡Un hueso! –Exclamé muy emocionado - ¿Y a ti que te han dado?

Mittens.- Me dieron… -dijo mientras terminaba de romper la envoltura de su regalo, de este salió una bola, pero no cualquier bola, sino una bola de estambre. Ella la miró llena de alegría y, como por instinto, empezó a jugar con eso

Pasamos así un rato, yo mordisqueando mi hueso y ella jugando con su bola de estambre, no pude evitar verla de vez en cuanto, se veía muy linda y tierna cuando jugaba con eso, aunque seguía sin entender… _¿Qué es lo que le verán los gatos a ese tipo de cosas?_, de pronto ambos sentimos, casi al mismo tiempo, que el estómago ya nos reclamaba algo que comer, ambos fuimos a la cocina, donde estaba ya servido nuestro desayuno.

Después de comer, fuimos nuevamente donde nuestros regalos, yo estaba pensando en enterrarlo cuando de repente… "¡Bolt, Mittens!" gritó mi persona desde su habitación en la planta alta, ella bajó corriendo y apenas nos vio nos dijo "Vengan, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes", dicho esto, Penny caminó despacio, nuevamente hacia su habitación y Mittens y yo la seguimos.

Bolt.- ¿Qué crees que sea? –le pregunté muy intrigado

Mittens.- No lo sé, vamos a ver

Mittens y yo la seguimos, _¿Pero qué será?_,me seguía preguntando…

**- - - - - - - - Una hora y media después - - - - - - - -**

Mittens y yo estábamos en sobre el sofá de la sala, ambos llevábamos puesto la `sorpresa´ de Penny, efectivamente, era ropa, o más bien, un disfraz. Ella estaba vestida como un duende, con una camisa verde y un gorro rojo con una bola blanca en la punta, yo por mi parte estaba vestido como un reno, tenía una extraña nariz falsa de color rojo, dos astas falsas tras las detrás de las orejas y también un gorro igual al que llevaba Mittens puesto.

Mittens.- No puedo creer que me hayan vestido así –ella no se veía nada contenta con el `disfraz´

Bolt.- ¿Por qué lo dices Mittens?, a mi no me incomoda estar así

Mittens.- Porque tu solo tienes un asta de plástico, un gorro y una nariz falsa, pero ESTO es horrible –dijo cogiendo con una pata parte de la tela de su camisa. Yo sentí un poco de pena por ella y decidí consolarla. Me le acerqué más hasta quedar a su lado

Bolt.- Pero… así te ves mucho más bonita –le susurré suavemente haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco, giró su cabeza hacia mí haciendo que esta quedara frente a la mía, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza

Mittens.- ¿Ha-hablas en serio?... –preguntó tímidamente, aún algo ruborizada

Bolt.- Claro que sí, te ves preciosa –al oír esto, ella me sonrió tiernamente y después me dio un beso en la boca

Mittens.- Gracias Bolt… supongo que puedo quedarme con esto al menos por un día

Ya de mejor humor, ella prendió la televisión y yo fui a enterrar mi nuevo hueso…

**- - - - - - - - Unas horas después - - - - - - - -**

El día se había pasado rápidamente, Penny y su madre habían comprado unas películas navideñas y todos nos pusimos a verlas durante gran parte del día.

Era ya de noche, Penny y su madre habían salido para ir a no sé donde. Mittens y yo estábamos en la puerta de entrada, ya sin nuestros disfraces, ambos mirábamos hacia la calle, uno al lado del otro.

Bolt.- La pasé muy bien hoy, la navidad es genial

Mittens.- Sí… lástima que solo se celebre una vez al año

Bolt.- Tienes razón

Seguimos contemplando las casas que estaban frente a la nuestra, todas decoradas con muchas luces de colores, guirnaldas y… en fin, todo tipo de adornos navideños, hasta el cielo estaba decorado conmemorando la navidad, las estrellas y la luna brillaban con más fuerza que la habitual

Mittens.- Voy a extrañar este día, es tan hermoso…

Bolt.- Contigo, para mí todos los días son hermosos –ambos nos miramos directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían un par de esmeraldas. Me sentía como si hubiese entrado en un sueño. De pronto, ella miró hacia arriba, y yo hice lo mismo, arriba, colgado en la puerta estaba…

Mittens.- Mira, un muérdago, ¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir? –me dijo con una amplia y tierna sonrisa

Bolt.- Sí, sí lo sé –le respondí, y es que en una de las películas que vimos se explicaba claramente lo que quería decir estar con alguien bajo un muérdago. Ambos acercamos nuestros rostros lentamente y después nos dimos un apasionado beso...

Mittens.- Te amo –me dijo apenas nos separamos con una suave y cálida voz- te amo

Bolt.- Y yo a ti Mittens

Ella puso su cabeza sobre mi hombre, y yo puse mi cabeza sobre la suya, y así nos quedamos contemplando nuevamente la belleza de la noche y los adornos de las casas. "Feliz navidad Mittens" le dije. "Feliz navidad Bolt"…

**FIN**

* * *

Aquí está, el especial de navidad de Bolt, quiero agradecer le a "BoltFan21", y a su fic "12 days of Bolt Christmas Short Stories" ya que me sirvió de inspiración para escribir este especial de navidad.

Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus opiniones.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Hasta la próxima

Atte.- Anan1995... Sello: A.C.P.M.B.

P.D.:"Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo"


End file.
